coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Coronation Street in 1995
1995 was Coronation Street's thirty-sixth year. Main characters Production cast photo, marking Coronation Street's 35th anniversary]] Sue Pritchard spent her second year as Coronation Street's producer, with Carolyn Reynolds continuing as executive producer. The programme marked its 35th anniversary in December with its first purposely written hour-long episode, featuring the surprise wedding of Curly Watts and Raquel Wolstenhulme (previous hour-long episodes were made as single episodes which were edited together for scheduling purposes). Curly and Raquel's honeymoon aboard the QE2 was unseen on the main programme but served as the basis of its first straight-to-video spin-off, released under the title Coronation Street - The Feature Length Special. The video also starred Barbara Knox and Thelma Barlow, with Rita Sullivan and Mavis Wilton ending up on the same cruise at the Watts, and featured an appearance by Roy Barraclough as Alec Gilroy. Meant as an optional bonus for viewers, offering them a chance to see familiar characters in a more exotic locale, the special had a self-contained plot which was teased in the main programme but was not required viewing to follow current storylines. After 25 years playing Rovers barmaid and landlady Bet Lynch, Julie Goodyear decided to move on from the programme. Goodyear's exit storyline saw brewery Newton & Ridley sell the Rovers Return, and Bet quietly leave Weatherfield for an uncertain future after failing to convince Rita and Vicky McDonald to fund her takeover of the pub. The Rovers was bought over by Jack and Vera Duckworth, using their £30,000 inheritance following the deaths of Jack's brother Clifford and sister-in-law Elsie and the sale of 9 Coronation Street. The Rovers becoming a free house brought an end to 35 years of brewery-related storylines, and led to more frequent changes of landlords. Meanwhile, No.9 was bought by Gary and Judy Mallett, a new young couple played by Ian Mercer and Gaynor Faye. Ken Morley also quit, after six years playing Reg Holdsworth. The door was kept open for Morley, with Reg working away in Lowestoft and maintaining an off-screen presence until April 1996 when he ran off with wages clerk Yvonne Bannister. Curly Watts became the new manager of Firman's Freezers, which had first appeared as a continuing location in February. Although not seen as often as Bettabuy had been in the earlier part of the decade, Firman's served the same role in being the main workplace which wasn't part of Granada's backlot. Other staff members included Anne Malone, played by Eve Steele who joined the main cast in September. Another setting introduced this year which was similarly shot on location was 5 Crimea Street, a large Victorian house converted into flats and owned by Mike Baldwin. With Anne Kirkbride well enough to return to a full-time role, Deirdre Rachid's husband Samir was killed off. The attack itself was not seen, but viewers were left to assume that Samir had been beaten up by a gang while walking to Weatherfield General to donate a kidney to Tracy Barlow, who was on dialysis after taking bad ecstasy. The storyline also marked the departure of Dawn Acton from the regular cast, although she returned for short stints as Tracy in 1996, 1997 and 1999. Deirdre was subsequently offered a flat and the job of caretaker at 5 Crimea Street by Mike. One of the tenants was Roy Cropper, who was introduced as a creepy loner who hung around Deirdre. When David Neilson was asked back full-time, the darker elements of Roy's character were removed, establishing him as a harmless eccentric. Ivy Brennan suffered a fatal stroke, 17 months after Lynne Perrie's last appearance. In order to claim No.5 as his inheritance, Nick Platt had to change his surname back to Tilsley. Don's new partner Josie Clarke was played by Ellie Haddington, who joined the cast in January. Helene Palmer returned as Ida Clough for Ivy's funeral. Other new cast members included Tracy Shaw as hairdresser Maxine Heavey, Lee Warburton as mechanic Tony Horrocks, Lewis Harney as Daniel Osbourne, newborn son of Ken Barlow and Denise Osbourne, Frank Mills as Billy Williams, who wed Betty Turpin in October and, for two episodes, Steven Arnold as helium-voiced butcher Ashley Peacock. Meanwhile, Tracy Brabin and Joseph Gilgun as Tricia and Jamie Armstrong were made regulars, Peter Armitage returned as Bill Webster after ten years, and Roy Barraclough, Bill Kenwright and Amelia Bullmore made short returns as Alec Gilroy, Gordon Clegg and Steph Barnes respectively, the latter making her final appearances in the role. Lastly, Sally Whittaker was absent for three months between March and June due to maternity leave. A small change was made to the title sequence following Episode 3819. The last shot, which featured a dog frantically running up the length of the Street appeared for the last time in that episode. From the next episode onwards (and many beforehand), a differing number of shots of activity in the Street closed the sequence and if the opening scene was set on the Street, then the title caption appeared over the start of that scene. Viewing figures For the fourth year in a row, Coronation Street sat atop the charts on most weeks of the year. 44 episodes reached number one, down from 46 in 1994, and for the third year in a row no episodes fell outside the top twenty. The highest-rated episode was Episode 3802 on 9th January, which saw Curly Watts fight Des Barnes after Des convinced Raquel Wolstenhulme to break her engagement with Curly. 19.44 million viewers either watched the episode on original transmission or saw it as part of the omnibus. Overall, ratings declined by the same factor as in 1994. The average (aggregated) was 16.07 million viewers, a drop of 366k on the previous year. All months except October and December were down, with the biggest drops (of a million viewers) occurring in March, May and August. The first hour-long Christmas special was shown at 6:30pm on 25th December, gaining an aggregated audience of 12.78 million viewers and charting at 13th place for the week. From 1997 onwards, an hour-long episode of Coronation Street was shown every Christmas Day. Episodes Storylines Who lives where Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Bet Gilroy (until October). Vicky Arden (until July). Raquel Wolstenhulme (until December). Rodney Bostock (March only). Ken Barlow (from April to May). Bill Webster (from August to November) *1 Coronation Street - Tricia and Jamie Armstrong (from January to July). Ken Barlow. Denise and Daniel Osbourne (from July onwards). *2a Coronation Street - Denise Osbourne (until July). Daniel Osbourne (from January to July). Empty thereafter *3 Coronation Street - Emily Bishop. Percy Sugden (except September). *4 Coronation Street - Derek and Mavis Wilton. *5 Coronation Street - Don Brennan. Josie Clarke (from July onwards). *6 Coronation Street - Des Barnes. Andy McDonald (from May onwards). *7 Coronation Street - Curly Watts. Percy Sugden (September only). Raquel Watts (from December onwards). *8 Coronation Street - Martin, Gail, Sarah Louise and David Platt. Nicky Platt/Tilsley. *9 Coronation Street - Jack and Vera Duckworth (until November). Clifford Duckworth (until January). Gary and Judy Mallett (from November onwards). *10a Coronation Street - Rita Sullivan. *11 Coronation Street - Jim and Liz McDonald. Andy McDonald (until May). Deirdre Rachid (from May to July). Samir Rachid (from May to June). Steve McDonald (from July to October). *12 Coronation Street - Ken Barlow (until April, then from May to July). Deirdre and Samir Rachid (May only). Tracy Barlow (May only). *13 Coronation Street - Kevin, Sally, Rosie and Sophie Webster. Bill Webster (from July to August). Rosamund Street *Jim's Cafe flat - Fiona Middleton (from March onwards). Steve McDonald (from March to June). Maxine Heavey (from July onwards). Others *5 Crimea Street - Deirdre Rachid (from July onwards). Tricia and Jamie Armstrong (from July onwards). Roy Cropper (from July onwards). Bill Webster (from December onwards). *2 Douglas Road - Maxine Heavey (until June). *4 Gorton Close - Phyllis Pearce. *5 Grasmere Drive - Alf and Audrey Roberts. *37 Hillside Crescent - Betty Turpin. *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Mike and Alma Baldwin. *No. 6 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Steve McDonald (until March, and from October onwards). Vicky McDonald (from October onwards). *7 Nightingale Street - Maud Grimes. Reg Holdsworth (until November). Maureen Holdsworth. *23 Seymour Drive, Oakhill - Fred Elliott. Category:1995 Category:Coronation Street year-by-year